


Reflections on Manhunt

by carolej126, TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Written by the Mod Squad (otherwise known as Brigitta, Carole, and Teri). Written for a 2008 VinList Celebration.Musings on the events surrounding the episode, "Manhunt."





	1. Ezra P. Standish

My Dear Ladies,

My, my, how time flies.  Has it been three month’s since our last celebration? 

I was recently contacted by Miss Brigitta, and her two very charming Moderators.  They requested that I delve back through time to my illustrious past and share my thoughts on the Mosley incident.  Might I say, this is not a time I choose to reflect on often, it was not one of my more shining moments.  You would think that I would have learned my lesson on jumping to conclusions after my misconception concerning Mr. Jackson when we first met, but old prejudices are hard put aside.  Children today are taught to fear strangers for their own safety.  Back then it was not the boogey man that we were taught to fear but the savage Indian.  

When the Indian reservation was established not far from the town of Four Corners it caused an uproar amongst the citizens, to say the least.  Mrs. Travis wrote numerous pro-Indian editorials but few listened. Those with a different skin tone or different beliefs were a thing of which to be wary.  Come to think of it, perhaps things are not all that different now. 

When Claire Mosley was abducted it was far too easy to believe the worst.  No white woman would go willingly with a savage.  Yet, it was clear that Mr. Tanner felt there was more to this story.  Perhaps it had to do with him being falsely accused of murder, this need to find the truth when those around you are so quick to give judgment.  In my and Mr. Wilmington’s defense we did go to Vin when the rumors began, questioning where his loyalty lay.  His only defense being, “Guessing he (Chanu) had a reason for doing what he did.”  As Buck pointed out at the time, it was quite clear that Miss Mosley was frightened and we could think of nothing that made that right.  It didn’t take much to hazard a guess as to what she was terrified of.  Much to our regret, we were to realize how wrong we were. 

I still feel today the sorrow and anger that overcame me as I watched  Rev. Mosley riding into town.  The solemn procession as the people of town lined the street.  The feeling of guilt as Rafe stepped out into the street . . . seeing his father . . . recognition that the bundle was in fact his sister.  I could not look the young man in the face.  We were here to protect and had failed miserably.  The least I could do was to bear the burden of our failure.  I shall never forget the weight I carried both in my arms and in my heart, the innocent look of her face, as I delivered her lifeless body to the undertaker in preparation of her final journey.

Buck and I were prepared to go after Chanu ourselves and nothing Chris had to say would have stopped us.  Had Mary not arrived . . . I shudder to think of the mistake that would have been made had we actually found the young brave.  Instead, duty called.

The thought of the men of town heading toward the reservation brought back memories of another Indian village where greed and hatred threatened to destroy a people . . . where another parent senselessly lost a child.   Even in our anger, we could not let such an injustice be carried out against this tribe because of the actions of one.  Heaven forbid, was I to judged on the actions of my mother.

That day in that village we took a stand for truth, and yes the truth did come out.  Much to the chagrin of many, myself and Buck included, things were not as they appeared, they seldom are. 

As I stated previously, this is not an episode that I choose to revisit often.  It was not a sterling moment in my past.  Yet, through all experiences in which we survive, we learn.  Our group grew stronger, closer, more trusting, and better prepared to deal with those trials still ahead . . . because that is what family does. 

Sincerely, 

**Agent Ezra. P. Standish**

**Em7: Executive Mediation 7**

**Liasion Officer... among other things!**


	2. J. D. Dunne

Hi,

Guess it’s my turn to go back in time and reminisce a bit on a period of life that we refer to as the Manhunt.  Now, let me say that I have grown up a bit since those early days that the seven of us road together.  Like Ezra, I look back at some of my actions during this time and have to cringe.  Not because of my lack of trust in Vin’s judgment but in my actions concerning those involved.

My first regret would be my actions toward Rafe Mosley. I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone with as much anger filling them. I thought that it was all related to Chanu and his sister, but thanks to Josiah I have come to learn that he had a rage that had been brewing for years.  Seems it’s not easy being the son of preacher.  Rafe was trying to prove himself . . . something that I should have understood. Instead I got all proud and started spouting about how a reputation has to be grown into.  I was still rather young and naïve myself. At that point, my reputation came more from the men I rode with. Now that I look back, if I hadn’t met Buck and the others, I could have ended up just like Rafe Mosely.  There’s a lot to be said for mentoring and good role models.

My second regret was my actions toward those on the reservation.  My only understanding of Indian life came from novels I had read or the few days spent in the village we protected from Anderson . The one being a figment of an overactive imagination, the second a time spent more dealing with survival than in understanding a culture. 

I envy the ease with which Josiah accepted the unfamiliar surroundings and daily activities of village life. I don’t think I gave a good first impression when I turned green at the thought of eating a skunk. Now that I think about it, the stew was good so why would the choice of meat turn my stomach.  That bit of wisdom was gained through times on the trail when I learned to be thankful for any food to ward off hunger.  No, I wouldn’t say that snake tastes like chicken, but it’s better than starving.  

I still can’t believe I ran into the teepee to put out a fire, only to be greeted with the sight of a group of very naked natives.  A sweat lodge . . . go figure.  A purifying ritual . . .  Is it any wonder I thought they were all nuts.  Now in my own defense there was not a lot known about rituals like this back then.  It wasn’t a practice that was shared with most white men.  The fact that Josiah was asked to participate later was a high honor.  Also people weren’t as free about showing their bodies to others. Shoot, a bath on the trail was often taken while wearing your undergarments.  Me, well I was still pretty much a city boy for all sense and purpose.  Not that being from the city is an acceptable excuse for my uninformed actions.

I should probably mention that I also felt my time was being wasted just sitting and waiting for something to happen.   I wanted to be out on the trail of the presumed murderer.  It wasn’t until the every end, as I watched Vin AND Josiah confront Rev. Mosely, that I realized the contributions that both men made to the final outcome.  I like to think that my time spent at the village with Josiah made me more appreciative of the importance of knowing and understanding the people you are dealing with.

I’ve learned so much from each and every one of these men I call friend.  I try not to think of how different my life would have been had we never met. 

****Agent J.D. Dunne****

****Em7:Technology - Computer Science****  
  
---


	3. Josiah Sanchaez

Dear ladies

It is indeed an honour to be invited to address you all today. The incident to which you refer is one I remember vividly, for emotions were high... they always are when fear of the unknown is involved. 

Fear of the unknown. 

It is the key to events before, during, and sadly, after this event.

When Rev. Mosely first rode into town to tell us an Indian... no less one of Chief Kojay’s sons... had kidnapped Claire, I knew we were in for trouble... and so did Chris. As Ezra has already pointed out, prejudices were running rife at that time and my six friends and I weren’t immune. While there had been few problems with the reservation, ‘talk’ abounded of savages sneaking into town and slitting throats, of unholy rituals, and of disgusting habits. It is strange how the unknown is such a savage, unholy and disgusting beast.

First, I’d like to comment on Mosely. The moment I met him I was overwhelmed by a sense of Deja vu. He spoke loudly and proudly of a God of love and forgiveness, and of his own personal sacrifices in following his calling to ‘educate’ the inferiors. I’d heard it all before. Regardless of country, skin colour or culture, the so called inferiors have so much to teach us about our God of love and forgiveness, about sacrifice and about a calling to learn.

It was with heavy heart that I rode out to inform Chief Kojay his son had been apprehended and was in a white man’s jail. At first, I found Kojay to be exasperating and with each word he spoke, I found a new sense of confusion... and dawning understanding. Each of us is called to teach and to learn, and to learn we must a find a teacher. I found one in Kojay. 

I won’t say it was easy, nor that I enjoyed it at the time, for true learning is not an easy process, particularly when it is relearning that is taking place. One must struggle and reach to attain deeper understanding. Moving from your comfort zone is a confronting feeling, as is looking back and admitting that just maybe you didn’t have the entire picture. I certainly didn’t with regard to my own father, but thanks to Kojay I see things with a little more clarity.

While I learned from this great teacher, I also needed to mentor. J.D., bless him, has a huge heart but like so many before him, he was easily caught up in his own self-importance when he chose to put Rafe down. Rafe was unlikeable at this point, yet I understood him. I’d walked in Rafe’s shoes on so many levels. I’d watched my father treat those he was called to love with contempt... treat those he was sent to understand with a patronizing superiority, and treat family as symbols and examples rather than children. Rafe saw how downtrodden his sister had become under the influence of his father. I saw the same thing in my family. I rebelled and walked away... Rafe did not. Which of us is the weaker?

I transgress. 

This one incident left the seven of us at odds, mostly because of our experiences or lack of them. Vin followed his instincts. I’ve never met a man with better. However, the path he chose was difficult for he had no evidence of what he felt...nothing but a sense justice that wouldn’t allow him to stop fighting.

Chris tried to be the peacemaker by walking the middle road. Had Chris showed the slightest aggression toward Chanu and the Indians...or the slightest compassion for them... the town would have exploded. Whether Chris likes it or not, the town looks to him for strength and for guidance... he too is a teacher. Chris didn’t ask for this, but he shoulders the burden without complaint. In this case, I feel Chris prevented a volatile reaction when Claire was first kidnapped.

Ezra and Buck reacted to the emotions they felt. Both are men who feel deeply, even if Ezra tries to hide it. Fear of the unknown led to initial conflict and then after Claire’s death the insidious hand of guilt became their powerful motivator. Buck and Ezra felt they had somehow personally failed Claire. What would they have done with Chanu if they’d successfully hunted him down? Would they have done any more or less than Vin did in bringing Chanu to town for trail? Or would they have crossed the line and acted on their fear of the unknown and personal need to purge their guilt? I don’t know if even they can answer that question. Mercifully, they don’t have to.

J.D. jumped to conclusions as youth are prone to. However, he is learning. J.D. is willing to listen and this is his greatest asset. One day this young man will be a great teacher for already he teaches without knowing it.

Nathan... ahhh, Nathan. Another of my teachers. But that is for another time. Nathan is a healer by name and by nature. He saw Vin’s pain and he was ‘called’ to heal him. Please note I’m not talking of Vin’s physical injuries, for I know they were far graver than Vin let on. Nathan rode with Vin to ensure those physical injuries didn’t overcome him and the emotional ones didn’t destroy him. Nathan does not fear the unknown. He is a man who fears the known. 

The scars of that time run deep. Rafe is beginning to heal. He has turned away from all of his father’s teaching. I did the same so perhaps there is still hope for him. Chanu goes on without his wife. Kojay continues to try and reach his son. The town staunchly maintains its fear of the unknown.

As for the seven of us, our understanding and trust in one another strengthened and deepened through this adversity. 

The unknown is not to be feared, but embraced so we can learn about and from it. Learning is painful, but the rewards are infinite.

All that is written here is not absolutes but merely the beliefs of a student learning about his world, his people and those he has the privilege to call family.

Miss Brigitta, what was it you asked me to share? I think I may have gone off on a tangent.

Josiah Sanchez - student of the world... seeker of the unknown... teacher when called.

 

Sergeant Josiah Sanchez  
Em7  
"Money is like manure... only good for sharing"


	4. Rafe Mosely

Dear Ladies of the VinList, 

Good day, my name is Rafe Mosely.  Now before you go hitting delete please let me explain.  Josiah thought that it would be a good idea for me to write to you and tell you a little about my actions during the time of my sister’s death.  He thought it might be the final step in my healing process and Miss Brigitta was kind enough to agree to let me send this to you fine ladies. 

Now I could blame all of my actions during that time on a bad childhood.  I’m sure you realized that what my father preached wasn’t necessarily how he lived. I believe that he loved my sister and me in the only way he knew how.  He wasn’t a demonstrative man and he expected complete obedience from his children.  Something I didn’t live up to very often, but Claire . . .  Claire was such a sweet loving person.  I have often wondered how things might have been different had my mother lived . . .   But blaming my father would be a copout and Josiah keeps stressing the importance of being honest with myself. 

When I first met the peacekeepers of Four Corners I was a brash, cocky kid who was quite high on himself, with a major chip on my shoulder and just waiting for someone to come knock it off.  Maybe if I hadn’t been trying so hard to try to act grown up, I might have known what my sister was going through.  Knowing how my father really felt about the Indians, well it couldn’t have been easy on Claire when she fell in love with Chanu.  Oh, and I do believe they were in love.  I think back to those last few months on the reservation and in hindsight I should have seen the changes in my sister. The times she spent off alone, the way she smiled whenever Chanu was around.  Maybe if I hadn’t been so self-absorbed she would have confided in me.  That’s something I’ll never know.  

The worst day in my life was the day my sister died.  I was sad . . . and so angry.  I needed to act on that anger and the logical way was to take that anger out on the person who caused it, Chanu.   After Claire’s funeral we headed out to the reservation with one thought in mind . . . burn it to the ground. Luckily there were men willing to stand up against an angry mod.  It makes me sick just thinking about what almost happened that day. . .

The second worst day of my life was finding out that my sister died at my fathers hands.  I didn’t want to believe it, but I heard if from his own lips.  The same man who preached of a loving God took the life of my sister and her unborn child.  I had been prepared to kill Chanu and in that moment my life was turned upside down.  Looking down the barrel of that gun . . . I wanted to kill my father and if I was truthful, I wanted to die too. 

Josiah saved more than my father’s life that day, he saved mine.  I won’t say that the days, weeks and months that followed were easy, but thanks to Josiah and many hours spent sitting and talking . . . well I managed to find my way through the darkness that surrounded me. 

I have since made peace with the seven men who played such a big part in the turning point of my life, and I’m glad to say I call them friends to this day.  I also count Chanu among my friends.  We have one very important thing in common, we both loved my sister and sharing memories helped us both to heal. 

I did make peace with my father before he died.  I’ll never understand the blind hatred and fear that drove him.  I’m not sure I’m meant to. 

Anyway, with this letter I hope to put the final “period” on that chapter of my life and to move forward.  Never forgetting but not continuing to live in the past.  I thank you all for allowing me this forum to tell my story.

Sincerely,

 

Rafe Mosely

 


	5. Vin Tanner

Hi everyone,

I was hoping Brigitta wouldn’t ask me to be a part of this, but she did.  So, I’m speaking into my little recorder and it will change this to text...well, J.D. assures me it will and I guess if the kid says it will, it will.

Okay.  Where do I start?

Chanu is now a good friend.  We often go fishing together.  He reminds me of a friend I lost a long time ago.

I don’t often think back on when we met.  It wasn’t a good time for either of us.  I judged him and he me.  Josiah calls it a fear of the unknown.  Not sure about that.  Don’t always follow what Josiah says.

Back then, Chanu was being judged by those he trusted most - his brothers, his father and his entire tribe.  They didn’t understand how he could follow a calling from deep inside.  In the daughter of a stranger he found love and a future.  Sadly, that future wasn’t to be theirs.  His pain was so deep for he felt like he’d been abandoned by everyone.

I can’t claim the same pain.  My friends weren’t judging me, nor did they abandon me.  The others were simply defending a great injustice they saw.  I understand that, but deep down in me I knew they were wrong.  I didn’t know Chanu.  I didn’t know why he’d taken the girl, but I sensed he had a reason.  

I needed Chanu to tell me why so I could tell the Judge.  Travis is a fair man and I knew he’d listen.  But Chanu saw me as the enemy.  After all, I was the one who locked him in that jail cell.  I let my guard down in an effort to understand him and it almost cost me my life.  I will never forget the sense of rage I felt when Nathan told me Chanu was gone.  The look in Chris’ eyes is one that haunts me still.  He was worried about me and about the town, but there was more.I couldn’t help feeling I’d let him down. 

Nathan rode with me that day.  Damn near fell off my horse twice.  He didn’t say a lot, just... “Reckon we should take a break’.  

To tell you the truth, I felt Chanu had betrayed me, which is ridiculous.  I’d caged him like an animal and if found guilty they’d have hung him like a mangy dog.  I’d be a hypocrite if I said I didn’t understand.

Then we found Claire dead and my rage seemed so unimportant.  All I could think as we camped out that night was that if I hadn’t let Chanu escape the girl would still be alive.  Nathan said it was Chanu who killed her and it was then that I realized something.  Chanu hadn’t killed me.  I was the enemy.  I’d captured him.  Caged him. Yet, he didn’t kill me.  Why?  I thought on it all night and then realized, he didn’t kill me because Chanu is no murderer.  It was right then in the dawn of morning, I began to doubt  _he’d_  killed the girl.  The pieces began to fall into place.  He’d been building a burial bound...the type one builds for those they care about.  Chanu cared about that girl... and that changed everything.

Well, the rest is history and we’re friends now.

I admit when Brigitta asked me to share my thoughts on this, there were two moments that came to mind immediately.   The first was when we found Claire dead.  I can’t describe the feeling.  It was like darkness filled me and I knew her death was my fault.  I was wrong, but that didn’t change how I felt at the time.

The other moment was when Buck and Ezra came to speak to me.  I knew emotions in the town were running hot and that Chris was only just keeping a lid on it.  When Buck said, “We have a problem,” I suddenly realized I couldn’t explain myself to them.  Hell, I couldn’t explain to myself so how could I expect them to understand?  I respect them for telling what they thought and for their desire for justice.. I’d expect nothing less of them.

I owe Chris.  He trusted me at a time when I’d given him no reason to.  I know he and Buck had words and that he defended me.  Looking back now, I realize I put Chris in an unwinnable situation, but there was nothing else I could have done.  I couldn’t let an innocent man hang for something he didn’t do... or did for a good reason.

Like I said, I don’t think back on the time when I first met Chanu often, but I do remember that even though I’d given my friends no reasons for my actions, when it came to crunch, they backed me... every one of them.  A man has to count himself lucky to have that sort of support.

Don’t like talking lots, but if what I’ve said stops others doing something like this in the future, I reckon it’s worth it.

Vin

  
  
Lieutenant Vin Tanner  
Em7  
---


	6. Nathan Jackson

Manhunt… The word itself brings back memories. 

I know that all of us, the seven peacekeepers, that is, didn’t exactly see eye to eye on everything that happened.  But, I’ll let the others explain about how they felt and what they did, and just focus on what I remember.

The first thing that comes to mind when thinking about those days, is how riled up everyone was.  I remember watching as Chanu was brought back into town. While I was glad that Claire had been found, and would soon be returned to her family, I couldn’t help but notice the reaction of the crowd.

It reminded me of a time, back before I met the boys.  You may recall the story, of how I was dragged out of my clinic and down the stairs by some drunken trail hands who were set on lynching me for the crime of “letting” their boss die.  If it hadn’t been for Chris and Vin, taking on those men, I would have been dead.  

Anyway, it’s the expressions on their faces, those looks of hate they wore, that I’m thinking about.  When Vin brought Chanu in, I saw those same looks on some of the faces in the crowd.

When I examined Claire, I’ll admit that I expected to find some signs that she’d been abused.  But I didn’t, and while that didn’t change my opinion over the whole thing – no man’s got a right to take a woman like Chanu did – it stayed in the back of my mind.. 

And while I was at the jail, helping JD keep watch, I kept thinking about it.  

You know, I didn’t hesitate when Vin came in to relieve us.  I just never expected there to be trouble.  And when there was, when Vin was left laying on the floor, half-strangled, I couldn’t help but wonder why Chanu hadn’t killed him.  

That just gave me one more thing to think about. 

That’s why, when Vin said he was going after Chanu, I was quick to offer my help.  I wanted to keep an eye on him, of course.  As we all know, Vin has a bad habit of claiming to be “fine” when he isn’t, so I wanted to make sure he was okay.  And be there to back him up.  But I also wanted to find out why Chanu had done the things he’d done.

I was surprised when we got to the Mosely house, and found out that Claire had gone missing for a second time.  I just didn’t understand what Chanu was doing.  It would have made more sense for him to go into hiding somewhere, but instead, he takes Claire again, and runs?  

It was a shock when we found Claire dead.  I guess I’d figured that since we’d got her back safely once, we could do it again.  It was hard trying to reassure Vin that it wasn’t his fault, that he’d done everything he could.  I reminded him that Claire had died by Chanu’s hands, and no one else’s.  And when he blamed himself for letting Chanu get away, for not seeing all the hate inside him, I told him that he was just a man, and every once in a while a man can be wrong. Even Vin.

Vin wanted to face Chanu alone, when we came upon the place where Chanu was hiding, but there was no way I was going to let him face a killer by himself. And it was a good thing that I did, seeing that Vin ended up facing more than he expected. 

I stayed behind to take care of the two injured braves while Vin went on ahead, and I didn’t think he’d have any trouble finding Chanu, and bringing him in to face justice.

Of course, that was before I knew the truth.  

I often think that I should have seen Mosely for what he was, although he fooled all of us.  How could a man kill his own daughter like that?  I understand prejudice.  I’ve faced it myself.  But murder?  And of your own child?  How could a man of God call an unborn child a demon from hell?  I didn’t understand it then, and I still don’t.  All I can say, is that I guess for Mosely, love and forgiveness didn’t mean anything when it came to his own family.

**Nathan Jackson**  
  
Em7: Medic


	7. Buck Wilmington

Howdy Darlin’s,

Just ol’ Buck here to sit and talk a spell.  I know that this week you’re discussing the time Chanu and Claire Mosley run off.  Well we didn’t know that’s what happened at the time. What were we to think?  Back then, well it just didn’t happen . . . a white woman didn’t go off with some young brave. So when Rev. Mosley came to town and asked our help in finding the man who kidnapped his daughter, well naturally we agreed. 

Vin being the tracker of the group was a natural choice to go after Chanu and JD and I were determined to help.  Next thing we know the good Reverend, that hot headed son of his and a passel of townfolk was following along.   It weren’t long ‘for Vin picked up the trail, his tracking skills are a thing of beauty, but with the ruckus the others were causing it was clear we wouldn’t get near that young buck.  So I left JD in charge of setting up camp and Vin and I took off on our own. 

Before you knew it we come across Chanu and the Mosley girl.  We got the jump on him and were soon on our way back to town.  What with the mood of our search party, we figured the only way Chanu would get a fair trial was to get him back to jail and locked up before the others knew we had him.  Their idea of justice was clearly a tall tree and a short rope.  

Now let me tell you, when we found her down by that creek and I looked into that young girl’s eyes . . . I saw fear.  It was clear she had been through hell and back.  I asked if she were okay and she said yes but hardly made another sound.  Plum broke a man’s heart to see her so.  

Later that night Ezra and I were sitting in the saloon playing a friendly game of poker and shooting the breeze when he heard some folks getting wound up.  I recognized a few that had been on the search party and they were getting all liquored up . . . starting to question where Vin's loyalties lay. So Ezra and I went over and asked Vin ourselves . . . weren’t real happy with the answer we got. “Figure he’s got a reason,” Vin says.  Well, ain’t no reason I could think of to frighten a woman so. 

Next thing you know, Chanu’s escaped and Chris sent Vin and Nathan after him.  Now I was ready to get a posse together and go after him, but no, Chris says to give Vin a chance and that Ezra and I should pretend to watch the prisoner.  It was a good plan too, the last thing we needed was for the townsfolk to get in an uproar.  

We didn’t plan on young Rafe Mosely riding into town, hell bent for leather, yelling about Chanu having taken his sister.  Well, Ezra and I did the only thing we could to shut him up.  Felt real bad about it too, once we realized that his sister was dead.  I had to wonder if we had left right when Chanu escaped if things might have turned out differently.  Guess that’s something we’ll never know. 

Chris put a lot of faith in Vin’s opinion but after seeing that poor girl . . .   Reckon Ezra and I might have made a big mistake if Mary hadn’t have run up when she did . . . 

No way would we let those men take their anger out on all those innocent folks at the reservation. Luckily they didn’t have much of a head start on us and weren’t able to cause any trouble before we got there.  Not sure what might have happened with Mosley doing his best to incite the others if Vin and Nathan hadn’t ridden in with Chanu.

Once the whole story was out . . . well I was feeling mighty low.  I never even considered those two might have been in love. 

Maybe what I feel worst about is not trusting Vin.  I let how things looked on the surface and rumors influence my beliefs.   Guess we all make mistakes some days.  Luckily Vin ain’t the type to hold a grudge.

Well, that’s my thoughts for what their worth.  Hope you ladies have a nice day.  If you want to talk, I’ll be around for a while and would love to hear from you.

   
  ** **Captain Stud**** ** **Buck Wilmington (Pilot Supremo)****

****Em7: Executive Mediation 7** ** ****Pilot - Relationship Adviser - All around good guy** **

****Vacancies on Monday and Thursday nights, but I'm booking up fast.** **


	8. Chris Larabee

Good day Ladies,

If I understand correctly you want my thoughts on the Claire Mosely incident, so once again we delve into my past life. You would think I would be use to this by now, but it is still a rather “out of body” experience..

I’m not really sure how I became the unofficial leader when we first joined as a group in Four Corners , but that roll seemed to fall on my shoulders. I can honestly say that there were times I would have happily passed that task off to one of the others and the Mosely incident was one such time.

From the moment Reverend Mosely walked into the jail with a request that we help rescue his daughter from the ‘renegade’ who had taken her, I knew we were sitting on a powder keg. How we handled this in town was no less important than how it was dealt with on the trail. The fact that the young lady was the daughter of the local missionary seemed to fuel the fire.

Naturally Vin was a obvious choice to lead the search party and would have preferred to go alone, but the good folk of Four Corners , along with the Reverend and his son were determined to ride along. Buck and J.D. were sent not only to help search for the girl but to see that the search party didn’t turn into a mob of vigilantes.

It was a relief when Vin and Buck rode into town with Chanu and the girl, but the tone in town mad it clear that we needed to get the Judge to town as soon as possible and that was at least three days. A lot can happen in three days, so the boys took Chanu to jail and stood watch while Nathan checked on the girl.

Claire Mosley was a quiet young thing. I don’t think I heard her say much more than ten words the whole time I was around her. Oh, she answered Nathan’s questions and thank God, she only seemed a little bruised and scrapped. We convinced her pa to take her home, but that hot headed brother of hers was another thing. 

Rafe Mosely, back then, was a walking, breathing, trouble-maker. Hot headed, and just plain mad at the world and everyone in it. I knew that he was one to keep an eye on, but with everything that had happened to his sister I tried to give him a little leeway. Then he tried to pick a fight with JD. Now don’t tell JD I said this, but Rafe didn’t know that he was way outclassed by our youngest member. 

You see, JD’d grown a lot in the few months we’d been together. The boy is lightening fast, a quick study, has good instincts, and thanks to Buck isn’t overly cocky about it. I would gladly have him watching my back any day. He showed his maturity when he came to get me in the saloon and told me I was needed at the jail. He waited until we were alone to tell me that Chanu had escaped and by doing so gave us time to come up with a plan.

Luckily Vin wasn’t hurt too bad in the escape. He probably should have been taking it easy but he was determined to go after Chanu. It had become personal. Now if Nathan hadn’t agreed to ride along, I would have had a hard time letting Vin go. That man doesn’t know enough to come out of the rain when he sets his mind to something and he was determined to go after Chanu. Then there was the fact that it would have been harder to hide my disappearance from the townsfolk. Nathan’s disappearance could be explained as being off to a farmstead to do some healing and Vin quite often took off on his own. So they went after Chanu and I stayed behind.

I knew that Buck and Ezra were both convinced of Chanu’s guilt. They had their suspicion from the start, but after the escaped, well in their eyes that was proof of his guilt. Hell, you could tell that even Vin was having second thoughts after the buck tried to strangle him in the jail, but we were all prepared to give Vin a chance to bring him back in. 

Now you might be asking just where I stood on the issue of Chanu’s guilt. Well, I knew that he was guilty of taking the girl, but the fact that she wasn’t hurt or didn’t seem hysterical from her ordeal made me think that at least she wasn’t mistreated. Then he attacked Vin and escaped, and he took the girl with him, again… It didn’t look good but I trusted Vin to bring him back for trial. My trust was sorely tested when I saw the Reverend riding into town leading that horse… I’m not ashamed to say it brought up some bad memories for me. I, more than anyone else, knew the pain that the Reverend Mosely was going through, it’s not right for a man to outlive his child… At that moment I wanted to find Chanu and string him up myself.

Now I know that Buck and Ezra were taking the girl’s death very personally. Things were said in anger. It kills Buck to see anyone mistreat a lady. They were feeling guilty. Hell, we all were. If Chanu hadn’t escaped that girl would still be alive, but I had given Vin my word. Twenty-four hours he had asked, and I was going to give him that time.

Not sure if I would have been able to stop Buck and Ezra from riding off after Chanu if Mary hadn’t come running up. Guess we’ll never know and it really doesn’t matter. They knew they were needed at the reservation to stop an injustice and that’s where they went. For the second time we were banding together to protect a village. Life can be funny that way.

We saw true hatred at the Reservation that day. Two families were destroyed due to the hatred of one man, a man who professed to teach the word of God but didn’t live according to those teachings. Thankfully, Vin trusted his instincts and was determined to know the truth, and Josiah was willing to talk to and learn about a people who on the surface appeared to have strange customs, but in reality were not all that different from us, otherwise a true injustice might have occurred. 

Now I would like to say that we all went away with a better understanding of each other and there were no further troubles, but that only happens in fairly tales. No there would be other misunderstandings but a foundation of trust had been laid, one on which we would continue to build.

Guess that’s all I have to say. Hope I was able to answer a few questions you might have had. 

Sincerely,

Chris

Colonel Christopher Larabee  
Em7: Executive Mediation 7


End file.
